tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Hypothetical Dance
Log Title: A Hypothetical Dance Characters: '' Khamsin, Starscream ''Location: Altihex - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron Date: ''2/11/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: Starscream discovers that Khamsin cannot be easily, if not at all, manipulated. As logged by: Starscream Altihex - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron Khamsin is currently in one of his various...usual spots, namely a street vendor's stall, seated with one leg crossed over the other, under a makeshift canopy and sipping tea as he reads over his datapad. News, by the looks of it, just going over the latest broadcasts and reports from various regions and areas... the one he's currently looking at? Polyhex, of all things, and the various rumors and trickle-down newsfeeds that do chance to make themselves public... nothing too extravagant. Starscream is streaking a crossed the Cybertronian sky, Primus how he'd missed being in the propper skys... But for now, he was on a mission to find someone, he'd heard.. rumors that a certain beast-former could be found here... Now if this held true, he'd have a few things to talk to the mech about, much as it annoyed him... He does get a spot of the black mech, before he circles around with a familiar shirking of the wind against his wings, and transforming back into his Root-mode. He'd fold his arms behind him once he was down on his rocket heels propper, and started walking forward, looking.. occupied as if surveying the area. Khamsin looks up as he hears the engines, and watches the Seeker's approach right up until he starts walking... Anticipation is veiled, but at least caught as he looks to the stall's owner and deftly orders another cup of tea to prepare for the inevitability of company... after all, why else /would/ Starscream be here, no? And if not? It's another for himself. He looks back at his datapad, bookmarking his place and subspacing it before straightening up in his seat, just watching the approach silently, gaze neutral and all the while. Starscream notes Khamsin's movement and body posture, yep.. Starscream's been spotted, and raises a ridge, this neutral was awfully quick to assume Starscream was to approach him.. Though that public broadcast.. that and he likely assume Deathsaurus reported what he looked like... This maybe a bit harder then he would of thought, still it must be done. Starscream would drop the act before finally striding up to Khamsin and let out a hem as he glanced at the beast-mech and then the table. "Seemed to have been expecting me, now where we?" He'd ask with a tilting of his helm. Khamsin motions lightly. "Please, feel free to have a seat... And I always expect company. One should never assume they will be alone all the time, after all." He waits for the refill of tea to come and pours one for the Seeker before refilling his own. "And, yes...all things considered...when higher-level Decepticons are in the area, arrogant as it may sound, I can't help but imagine that it is not to see the city's scenery that brings them here." He re-crosses his legs and sips his tea lightly, using that opportunity to simply let a pause exist. "Mmm...so, what can I do for you this evening?" Starscream side-optics that tea, he doesn't trust anyone out here to NOT poison him, (course who wouldn't attempt to, nor who could blame them?) He would have a seat though. "Hmmm, I suppose that is a logical conclusion... " He'd muse as he crossed leg over another. "I suppose, I'm here to ah,, see where you stand in matters." Starscream says with a glance at his fingers. Khamsin arches a brow lightly and casually takes a sip of his tea. "Mmm...where I stand? I'd have thought my stance was fairly public at this point. However, if there are specifics you are curious about, do feel free to ask. I shall do what I can to answer. Of course, you should know in advance that...some cards I keep tucked in my sleeve. Proper negotiations require leverage, after all." He smiles faintly. Starscream squints, oh... This mech knows what he's doing, thaaat isn't good, will be a good opportunity to stretch some of his old politician skills it seems. Starscream clears his voice box. "Yes, yes, peace, good of crybertron, healing, and all that nonsense, but, what I wish to know, is your stance on Megatron and Prime." He'd hem, leaning his elbow onto the table, placing his chin in his hand as he cut right to the chase. Khamsin takes a light sip of his tea and thinks for a good moment. Indeed, he knows how to be deliberate...and indeed he does just that. "What I remember of Megatron back before the war was his ability to rally the masses to an ideal. A skilled public speaker that was swift to lash out at injustices... Now?" He furrows his brow, "he is trapped in this war. My hopes are that, perhaps given the proper motivation and opportunity, that politician he proved himself to be can come forth and, perhaps, allow him to act as a strong voice for those he chooses to speak for in finding equilibrium amongst the whole of Cybertron." He nods lightly. "As for Optimus Prime..." He looks at his tea, taking another light sip and thinks a moment. "Much the same. He represents something for a great number of those who dwell on Cybertron. However, he is likewise stuck in the war. Unfortunately, that also means his voice represents a fraction of Cybertron and not a whole, as a Prime should. I do not think he will ever represent the whole, but much like Megatron, he could be a proper voice for those who hold his ideals and, likewise, speak on behalf of them. Still, between them both, they do not encompass Cybertron as a whole. Others, like myself, wish to be apart from the factions but still see Cybertron restored." He shrugs lightly. "A proper parliamentary unification can only succeed if all ideals are equally heard and given a chance to have a seat at the table. However, all must be willing to compromise. No one will get precisely what they wish, but may find they get what they need in the process. I would very much hope to see both of them at the table as equals in that regard." He smiles. "Does that answer your question?" Starscream listens, and listens carefully... So this mech was /that/ old to remember Megatron before he was crazy, and hems. "Perhaps.." he says with a spin of his hand. "So tell me.. what will you do if nether or one wishes not to yield?" He says with a raised ridge. "Now do not get me wrong, but given your ah.. sudden appearance, I'd imagine it would be hard to defend if one should decide to try and end your little campaign with violence." Starscream pauses. "Not to say I am threatening such, but you must see the reality of what our.. Lord, will likely do." He says with a closed optic and snooty raise and straightening of his posture. Khamsin shrugs lightly. "Forge forward. There is no other choice. Those who fall behind will face the choice of resisting and falling behind further, or catching up. As more coalesce around the notion of a unified Cybertron, their momentum will overtake those who are stuck in the war... It will be, undoubtedly, much like on Earth. You will have...a large number of independent states and countries with their own internal governance who unify to ensure the world remains...sound, and pointedly healthy, while others, like Iran or North Korea, or the COBRA affiliated territories, are slowly pushed into their own dark corners and embargoed to the point that they become entirely ineffectual. All the same, should they ever wish to step outside of their self-imposed shadows...the world will be waiting to help them rejoin." Starscream well, that at least spells good things for what Starscream has in mind.. Good things indeed.. Kham could spot a faint smile on the seekers face. "Fascinating." Starscream says, that smile growing into a smirk as he leans back. "Fascinating indeed...~" he says once more, thinking in his helm. "If I may, propose a hypothetical situation then?" Khamsin nods. "You very well may. However, I would also recommend that anything substantive be saved and brought up for the summit." He sips his tea again and then motions. "Is the tea not to your liking? I can order a different flavor...this particular vendor does a remarkable job with the blends. I find them quite fascinating in their complexity." Starscream glances over and then back, and scoffs. "No, no I mostly do not trust public dining, as there are /far/ to many that would gladly take the opportunity to taint such." Wouldn't be the first time he found out Someone spat in his engex. He'd glance back over. "...Well, what would happen if both sides of the coin where.. removed, from the planet?" he'd ask, with a raised ridge, gauging Khamsin's reaction. "I assure, you, it is quite safe. However, if you truly do not wish to try," he finishes his own and motions, "I'll gladly take the refill." Khamsin smiles faintly, and then takes some time to consider. "If that is the will of Cybertron's future state, then I would expect they both be informed of such by those who represent the various bodies of Cybertron, at which point they may decide to comply with those wishes, plead their case for review and possible reversal, or...resist, but that may bring upon them consequences from the city-states they do not wish to have, such as embargoes in trade, which drive them into seclusion. Again, I offer the parallels on Earth with North Korea and their self-imposed isolationism." Starscream nods, and looks thoughtful, now this was interesting, the same page... "Well, I see." Starscream says simply. "Well, this is all hypothetical... after all, it would take quite the strength and opportune time, to force at least our Lord off the planet." He'd nod. "...That and you and others getting enough backing to be ah.. asked to lead, New Cybertron." Khamsin nods. "Purely hypothetical. Of course...the same expectations would be placed on yourself as well. Do understand...even though the city-states may have different ideals or policies, the whole of Cybertron should be first and foremost in all matters. Actions which lead to another war like what we are just seemingly pulling out of will most likely be harshly punished by the cooperative." Starscream nods, in agreement. "But of course..." He'd think a moment, watching Khamsin. "...Would also mean many would attempt to ah.. Stack, things in their favour.." He'd muse out loud, yes, the autobots would do that now wouldn't they? Khamsin quirks his brow lightly. "It is only natural for such a thing to happen, but I would anticipate that the city-states would vote their representation into power to speak on their behalf more often than not...and those who are more appealing will gain a following as their particular city-state grows, those who are tyrannical or insincere will undoubtedly fall by the wayside." "Perhaps so, but politics are a dirty business, the senate wasn't even as united despite their ah... Collective wrongs." Starscream would say. "There will always be ways for one to stack things in their favour, it's just a matter of how they do such" He'd muse, gauging the others reaction and knowledge on the subject. "That and you can imagine there will be dissenters who will try to.. off, those lead." He's well aware the D.J.D will come for them all... Khamsin says, "No, but rather than govern individual city-states, the Senate sought to rule the whole of Cybertron. Instead of one despot, it was a collective tyranny. A failure doomed to fall. As for...well, the dissenters...one thing I have learned is that a true Republic, as it were, is difficult to kill. Unlike a snake where you cut off the head and the body withers and dies, a Republic is more akin to a hydra. One may fall, but many more will rise up to take it's place and only strengthen its resolve." Starscream hems. "Interesting, you've definitely had your own dabble in such politics... And you're pre-war from what I gather." Starscream openly says as he studys Khamsin, tilting his helm as he looks the mech over. "Do tell me, why do you step up now, if you could of back then?" He'd ask with a raised ridge, leaning on the table and lacing his fingers together. Khamsin hmms? "Back then? In the days of Dai Atlas, Optimus Prime, and Megatron all stepping up on their own? There was no need, nor did I have the experience, to step up then." He looks around. "Now, though... now, I do. The experience, the knowledge, the understanding... Millions of years of it. Likewise, I do not see others stepping up to show Cybertron the doors that are available to walk through. I just see Cybertron trying to heal itself, I see it's people," he motions around, "struggling to move beyond the war, and I see two factions which are determined to continue the same course they plotted millions of years ago without deviation...and I do not see anyone speaking up on behalf of the planet that is caught in the middle. So now? I step up because the need is present to do so." He refills his tea. "Why do you sit across the table from me, right now, and not back then when Dai Atlas was attempting to do much the same?" Starscream ensures he keeps a straight face as he listens to Khamsins rant... "Well as you are likely quite aware things where.." He'd gesture to Khamsin, as if gesturing to his form. "...Different, back then." Beast-mech likely had been some sort of servant or slave in the past, so he'd know what he ment. "...Now is different." Starscream says with a nod. "..And it would seem we are... On a similar page." He says carefully. Khamsin nods lightly. "If we are on a similar page, Starscream, then I expect to see you behave as such. Words before guns. Perhaps it would be beneficial, during the discourse, to have yourself as an advisor to Megatron, to help steer him leveraging your position in his command structure to move efforts forward." Starscream hems. "I'm sure Megatron won't stop until everything is destroyed." he says seriously. "I will.. Do, what I can before the inevitable happens, to ensure something holds together through such a storm." He continues, staring KHamsin in the optics. "...Though, this would involves us having to work as equals, would it not? And not revealing anything to our Lord, should things turn ah.. Sour?" He'd ask with a gesture of his hand. Khamsin settles back in his seat. "I will continue to be as forthright as ever. The trust of the populace of Cybertron relies on not utilizing underhanded tactics from the shadows for gains. How you handle the faction you are a part of is your prerogative, not mine. When Megatron is at the table, I will speak to him as I would anyone who wishes to hear the call to peace. What happens after he hears it has yet to be seen, but I will not simply behave as though there is a foregone conclusion. Your faction's instability is your faction's problem to fix." Starscream huffs as he's rebuffed. "Of course, I merely wish to ensure that you up to such a task, to ensure some arrogant fool isn't attempting to dive helm first into something they have no inkling about." He scoffs in offense. "But yes, I plan on handling things passively." He says firmly. "How our futures pan out shall be an interesting dance." He'd squint at the mech, looking him over. Khamsin gives a light nod as he sips his tea. "As interesting as you make it, I'm sure. I would rather think I am boring... I only want for one thing, after all. Peace in our time." He matches Starscream's look with a simple, disarming smile. "And...jumping in headfirst is sometimes what it takes to achieve the unthinkable. I would know, I've seen it many, many times before." Starscream keeps his look had as he keeps hops optics trained on this strange mech. "Oh please, that merely can't be it.. What is it you wish to gain from all this? A mech of your.. stature, with nothing to lose but your life, clearly in this for something that you would risk such for." He'd question with a raised ridge, something about this mech was off, and he couldn't place it... Khamsin glances about at the various stalls and shops and other such things in the city. "I've been...an advisor to Kings, a worshipped deity, a traveller of stars and guest of cultures across numerous planets. I've watched my planet die and be reborn. I've witnessed the rise and fall of empires... I have acted as counsel to the dying, consoler of those left behind, and revered as a guide of souls in the afterlife. The only thing I've not done...is see the revival of my home to its fullest potential. What more could I want, Starscream? Power? Influence? I've had it. Riches? Worthless...do you know in death, you keep nothing?" He tsks. "Power is fleeting... and those who seek nothing but power are soon forgotten when they are gone, and let me tell you...to be forgotten is far, far worse than death. Legacy...now there is a worthwhile endeavor." Starscream is slightly taken-aback, as Khamsin makes him... Uhg, gross, feel.. /SOMETHING/ that makes him internally squirm, and he isn't sure /what/ it exactly is, all the same it makes him want to purge! He needs to save face though and raises a ridge, NO mech could be /that/ mumbled by the simple lives of... Organics, Humans no less! Khamsin is hiding something, and he needs to find out before things are too far tipped out of his favour... Though he will admit, he could understand, not wanting to be forgotten, but that was /far/ to simple of a motive for something like this. He takes a calming vent, and squashes that emotion. "I see.." He says lowly, studying the mech. "Well, We may have our differences, but I assure, should things go accordingly.. then.... Perhaps we shall see, after all, we are no fate-weavers." he says absent mindedly. Khamsin gives a light nod. "Indeed, indeed...and, perhaps, if you are able to put the war behind you... your legacy will be cemented in the regrowth of a civilization." He finishes his tea and draws a cloth from subspace to start cleaning the cups before subspacing them. "Now then...is there anything else you'd care to discuss?" Starscream pushes himself up, brushing off the dirt. "No, I think i've gleaned enough for now, thank you for your time." He says simply. "It goes without saying, it would be in poor favour if our lord found out we spoke before meeting together." He says, glancing back as he starts reading himself to step away. Khamsin takes Starscream's untouched tea and sips at it lightly. "What you share with your faction is up to you and you alone." He nods lightly before settling back into his comfortable spot. "Do enjoy your evening." Starscream gives Khamsin a side optic, knowing full well if this mech attempts to spill anything.. Well, Megatron won't be the only one getting stabbed soon.. He'd nod, give a slight bow, and step out into the open, transforming and blasting off back into the air, soaring away back to Tarn... Category:2020 Category:Logs